Binoculars are used in many different activities, such as spectator sports, concerts, and bird watching, to magnify a distant point. In sporting events held at large arenas, for example, spectators may be far away from players on the field. Accordingly, spectators often bring binoculars to more easily see the activities occurring on the field. Carrying the binoculars to the event, however, can be cumbersome and tiring. Moreover, a spectator may experience physical discomfort with the prolonged use of binoculars due to the muscular fatigue caused by raising arms his/her arms for an extended time.
Binoculars mounted to the brim of a visor or cap have been devised. However, many of these designs include unsightly and complex mechanisms for attaching the binoculars to the brim. Additionally, the weight that the binoculars add to the brim can be bulky and cumbersome to wear.